Extraterrestrial
by Yumii020
Summary: Jika orang berkata bahwa ia bukanlah manusia saat ini, ya, ia akan mempercayai hal itu. Miki tidak begitu gemar dengan Astronomi, dan tidak tahu banyak tentang makhluk dari planet lain. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa tidak ada manusia yang bisa menggerakkan barang dengan pikirannya, seperti dirinya saat ini. / Yumii comeback! /


**Title :: ****Extraterrestrial**

**Genre :: Fantasy, Friendship**

**Rated :: K**

**Cast :: SF-A2 Miki, Piko Utaite, Akaito Shion**

**Length :: Oneshot**

**Warning :: Gaje FF, typo(s) ?**

**Summary :: **_**Jika orang berkata bahwa ia bukanlah manusia saat ini, ya, ia akan mempercayai hal itu. Miki tidak begitu gemar dengan Astronomi, dan tidak tahu banyak tentang makhluk dari planet lain. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa tidak ada manusia yang bisa menggerakkan barang dengan pikirannya, seperti dirinya saat ini.**_

-Yumii020-

Miki terduduk dengan kedua tangannya menutupi daun telinganya. Matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka, menampakkan lidah _cherry_nya serta deretan gigi putihnya.

Jika orang berkata bahwa ia bukanlah manusia saat ini, _ya_, ia akan mempercayai hal itu. Miki tidak begitu gemar dengan Astronomi, dan tidak tahu banyak tentang makhluk dari planet lain. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa tidak ada manusia yang bisa menggerakkan barang dengan pikirannya, seperti _dirinya_ saat ini.

_Telekinesis._

Beberapa orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Tentu, itu kemampuan yang hebat, beberapa orang mungkin akan berdecak kagum dan pasti akan menganguminya jika mereka mengetahui hal ini, tapi tidak ketika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Mengerikan. Hancur. Tidak stabil.

_Extraterrestrial_, E.T., mungkin, itulah Miki.

Memekik perlahan, Miki teringat sesuatu. Satu nama kini melekat di benaknya, dan ia tahu bahwa nama itu akan membantunya dalam masalah ini.

Miki menyambar jaket berwarna _baby pink_ dengan gambar _cherry_ di dada kirinya asal, ia memakai sepatu ketsnya terburu-buru dan melesat keluar apartemennya, masih dengan bawahan piyama.

-Yumii020-

Ting tong.

Klek.

"Uh… Halo?"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah gelap menatap Miki dengan bingung, awalnya, Miki agak terkejut, ia sempat mengira bahwa ia salah memencet bel apartemen. Pemuda itu melihat ekspresi Miki dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mencari Piko?" tanyanya. Miki mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, kau tidak salah apartemen, kalau begitu." Ungkapnya tepat sesuai dengan pikiran Miki. Ia mempersilahkan Miki masuk dan menghampiri Piko yang tengah membaca buku di sofa.

"Temanmu," pemuda itu berujar singkat, ia mengerling nakal ke arah Miki dan berjalan santai ke lantai atas. Piko menghela nafas pelan.

"_Gomen_, dia agak mesum." Ucap Piko terang-terangan, Miki tersenyum kecil, jika biasanya Miki akan terkikik geli jika mendengar hal itu, namun kini ia tidak. Untuk tersenyum saja rasanya susah.

"Namanya Akaito, ngomong-ngomong. Ia teman sekamarku." Jelas Piko, "Ada apa?"

Miki menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "A-Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

Piko mempersilahkan Miki untuk duduk di sofa dan berkata pelan, "Silahkan."

Miki menatap Piko dengan ragu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh pelan tangan Piko. Tentu saja sang pemilik tangan tidak mengira kontak kulit tersebut akan terjadi, sehingga membuatnya terkejut dan membekukan tangan Miki.

"Sudah kuduga," Miki bergumam pelan melihat telapak tangannya yang kini diselimuti es.

"Oh, _gomennasai_! _Hountou ni gomennasai_!" Piko berujar panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Miki, tak lama kemudian Akaito turun.

"Kenapa? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanyanya dan pertanyaannya terjawab begitu ia melihat tangan Miki. "Kau mencoba menyentuhnya, huh? Pantas saja." Ujarnya seakan 'itu-adalah-hal-yang-tidak-penting'.

Akaito mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Miki, dan menggenggam tangan Miki yang membeku perlahan, tak lama kemudian, es itu mencair.

"Kau juga jangan menyentuhku, atau mungkin aku akan membakarmu." Gurau Akaito, Miki menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau… Kau juga?" tanya Miki terkejut. Akaito menggumamkan kata 'begitulah' dan bersandar santai pada sofa.

Piko menghela nafas lega, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Miki-_san_?" tanya Piko.

"Aku…. Aku bisa melakukan ini," Miki berkata dan sedetik kemudian sebuah vas bunga melayang di udara.

"Woah!" baik Piko maupun Akaito tidak bisa menahan pekikkan kagumnya, "Itu. Sangat. Keren!" Akaito memekik.

PRANG

Seketika vas itu jatuh dan pecah menjadi beberapa serpihan kecil, Miki menatap Piko dalam-dalam, pasokan air di matanya seakan-akan memaksa untuk keluar.

"Aku– Aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku bahkan hampir membunuh Rin…."

"Kau hampir apa?!" Piko bertanya dengan tidak percaya. Dan air mata Miki jatuh saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak sengaja… Aku berani bersumpah! Dia, dia mengolok-olokku dan Miku dan aku berpikir mungkin lebih baik jika ia jatuh dari lantai dua dan kemudian ia terhempas ke tembok… Lalu, darah… Tapi…."

Piko menepuk pundak Miki pelan, ia tahu bahwa teman satu sekolahnya ini tidak sengaja melakukan hal tersebut, tapi tetap saja, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dimaafkan, terutama bagi Len, saudara kembar Rin.

"Tapi ia tidak mati, kepalanya terhempas ke tembok begitu kuat sehingga ia harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit." Akhiri Miki dengan suara serak karena menangis. Piko menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan Akaito hanya bergumam pelan.

"_Telekinesis_?" tebak Piko, Miki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Kekuatan yang berbahaya. Jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Komentar Akaito, Miki mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Dengar, Miki," Piko berujar dengan nada serius, Miki menatapnya takut-takut, "Kau mungkin tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu pada awalnya dan aku tidak berani jamin bahwa tidak akan ada korban dalam masalah ini. Tapi, hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan padamu, tenang, kendalikan emosimu."

"Aku akan membantumu latihan, jika kau mau. Jangan pernah sekali-kali menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada orang lain, mereka bisa saja histeris dan memanggilmu '_freak_' atau mungkin 'gila'." Tambah Akaito, Miki berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk latihan dengan Akaito dan Piko, untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Oh, baiklah, kau boleh datang lagi besok. Sekarang, kau mau langsung pulang atau….?" Piko menggantungkan kalimatnya. Miki menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku akan pulang." Jawab Miki. Piko tersenyum kecil.

"Miki,"

"Hm?"

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikir bahwa dirimu adalah makhluk asing, _Extraterrestrial_, E.T., atau apapun itu. Kekuatanmu, adalah hadiah dari Tuhan."

Dan saat itulah Miki tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu. _Mungkin, mempunyai kekuatan tidak begitu buruk_. Pikir Miki.

**-END-**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, komentar dan kritik sangat Yumii butuhkan, lho! ^^**


End file.
